


Gwaine's Special Party

by supercalvin



Series: Supercalvin's entries: Pornalot 2016 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, Group Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine hosts 'special parties' where the alcoholic punch is razzle blue, friends get to know each other better, and the party games are unconventional. Arthur loves Gwaine's parties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwaine's Special Party

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Challenge Four: Party!

Arthur wasn’t invited to the first couple of Gwaine’s “ _special_ ” parties. Apparently he was considered a prude and fun-sucker (and not in the good way). But someone must have vouched for him, and told Gwaine that he was the opposite of a prude, because Arthur received an interesting text invitation from Gwaine along with the details for his party.

The first party he had attended… well it had been hot as fuck to say the least.  That night Arthur proved himself not to be a prude, especially after a couple rounds of Gwaine’s Razzle Blue Punch (which probably had more alcohol in it than a Long Island Iced Tea), followed by an enjoyable adult version of pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey in which Arthur had been the donkey.

The second party Arthur attended had been an ABC party (“Anything but Clothes”) where the main rule was that anything you wore could not be clothing. Some people had shown up in cleverly duct taped trash bags or cardboard boxes, but Arthur had rigged a revealing toga made out of a Union Jack. That night, the game of musical laps had been fun to watch, even if Arthur had been kicked out when the music stopped and Elena had taken the last lap, which happened to be Percival. Technically, Arthur had lost the next game too, which had been called [poor pussy](http://arcaneimages.tumblr.com/post/60275248550/1956-school-text). Mithian had been the pussy in the middle, and when she had made him moan he had lost the game, but really the punishment wasn’t all that bad.

This Saturday night, Arthur arrived at Gwaine’s flat a little late and as soon as he walked in the door Gwaine shoved a bowl in his face.

“Keys.” He demanded.

“What?”

“You’re late. Car keys.” Gwaine repeated, groping Arthur’s ass until he found Arthur’s keys and pulled them out, dropping them in the bowl with a clatter.

“Hey!” Arthur started, “I need those to get home!”

“All in good time, princess.” Gwaine said with a leer. “They’re part of the first game. Now go in and get a drink.”

Arthur did as he was told, greeting the usual crowd as he tossed back a jello shot that Elena had handed him. That was when his eyes landed on him. The man was chatting with Freya in the corner, holding a glass of Gwaine’s Razzle Blue Punch. He was tall, broad shoulders with a tiny waist, and gorgeous cheekbones. Arthur practically choked on the drink he had been taking.

“Like him?” Mithian whispered in his ear. Of all the people at the party, Mithian was probably the closest he had ever come to dating. In the end, they had decided they liked being single for now.

“God, yes. What’s his name?” Arthur would usually deny it, but it was one of Gwaine’s parties and he had no reason to cover up his desires.

“Merlin.” She answered. “He’s a nurse at Avalon Hospital. Apparently he’s an old friend of Gwaine’s who just came back from a trip abroad, or something like that.”

“Helping the poor souls somewhere in the middle of nowhere with vaccines and a brilliant bedside manner.” Gwaine came up behind them, making Arthur jump with surprise. “Had a feeling you would like him, princess.” Gwaine winked at him and then sauntered into the other room to call attention to the party.

“Ladies, gents, and everyone in between,” Gwaine said with a manner of someone who hosted sex parties. “Tonight I would like to try out a new game. I have your car keys here” He said while holding up the bowl with a rattle of metal. “Half of you will blindly pull out a set of keys and the owner of those keys will be your partner. Said couple will be put in the car which the keys open, and you may decide what to do after that, but I will be thoroughly disappointed if it’s nothing naughty.”

Merlin raised his hand, “And if we don’t have a car?”

“I’m sure we will think of something, mate.”

Arthur gathered with the rest of the party into Gwaine’s lounge, drinking a glass of Gwaine’s punch as the host numbered them off and pulled out those who would be doing the picking.

The first to go was Percival who was blindfolded before he picked out a pair of keys, who belonged to Freya.

“A lovely choice, but Freya you don’t have a car, am I right?” Gwaine asked and received a yes. “In that case, the coat closet has already been cleared out. Make good use of the coat rail. You’re going to need it with that height difference.”

Next was Elena who, somehow, managed to pull out her own keys.

“ _Elena_.” Gwaine laughed.

“Sorry! I can do it again if you like?” Elena gave an apologetic smile.

“No worries, love.” Gwaine said, taking the blindfold off her eyes. “I think you and your partner can make yourself comfortable on the arm chair, yeah?”

“What do you mean- Oh! Yeah, I would like that.” Elena said with a blush hinting her cheeks. Elena spread herself across the arm chair, one leg propped up on the side as she casually started to play with the edges of her skirt as everyone looked on.

From across the flat there was thud and the closet door rattled on its hinges. Freya had always tended to be feistier than expected. Arthur hoped that timid Percy could handle himself in there.

“Alright, we’re not done yet.” Gwaine said, giving a lecherous grin to Elena who had pulled up her skirt. “Merlin, you pick next.”

“Do I get to keep the blindfold?” Merlin asked as Gwaine pulled it over his eyes.

“You wish, sweetheart.” Gwaine said, “But I have others to pair up.”

“Shame,” Merlin said as he reached into the bowl.

Arthur’s heart picked up pace when Merlin’s long fingers held up a set of keys with a Camelot University keychain dangling on the end.

“Did I win?” Merlin said with a smile and Arthur couldn’t help but think ‘No, but I certainly have.’

Gwaine laughed as he pulled off the blindfold. “Make sure not to get come on the princess’ leather interior.” Gwaine said with a wink, pushing Merlin toward Arthur.

Arthur knocked back the rest of his drink as he walked up to Merlin, feeling his entire body buzz with adrenaline, alcohol, and lust.

“Hey.” Arthur said, “Merlin, right?”

“Yeah.” Merlin smiled at him, making Arthur’s stomach flip. “I’m assuming your name isn’t princess? Unless that’s what you’re into?”

“No, it’s just Gwaine’s thing. He thinks I’m high maintenance.”

“It’s because you like to buy yourself nice things!” Gwaine yelled from the across the room where Mithian was pulling out Eylan’s keys.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned back to Merlin. “I’m Arthur. My car’s in the back.”

“Lead the way.” Merlin leaned closer, almost as if to kiss him, before pulling away. Arthur was so very turned on as Merlin walked away, with a swing of his hips.

As they walked past the coat closet Arthur heard the distinct sound of skin slapping skin.

At the back of Gwaine’s flat, where not a soul could hear or see them, Arthur unlocked his car.

Merlin whistled as he slipped into the backseat. “You’re rich aren’t you?” His hand was skimming over the leather seats as if it were a sex toy he wanted to use. Arthur supposed it might have been at this point.

“I make a fair amount of money, yes.” Arthur said, pulling off his jacket and throwing it in the back before locking the doors.

Merlin snorted and rolled his eyes. “What do you do, rob banks for a living?”

Arthur smiled, “I run a business called Dragon’s Lair.”

“Oh.” Merlin’s eyes widened. “Holy shit, Dragon’s Lair, as in the sex toy company? I have one of those customized dildos.”

Arthur crawled closer to Merlin, with a smirk “I thank you for your purchase.” Arthur climbed into Merlin’s lap, hovering above Merlin’s lips but not yet kissing. “Dragon’s Lair appreciates your contribution.” Arthur dipped down so that his mouth was pressed to Merlin’s neck, as Merlin gasped. “I hope you are satisfied with our products.”

Merlin groaned, his head falling back against the leather seats. “So satisfied. Have you ever used them? They’re brilliant.”

Arthur pressed down on Merlin’s lap, making Merlin’s hands scramble at his back as he tried to hold on.

“I know. I design them” Arthur said.

Merlin let out a strangled noise, and then his hands were pulling at Arthur’s shirt without any decorum. Arthur’s shirt ended up somewhere in the front seat, his trousers on the dashboard, and his pants on the gear lever. Merlin’s clothes had soon followed.

“Oh fuck, this leather is nice.” Merlin said as his bare skin pressed along the back seat. He laid on his back, though the backseat barely had room for both of them. Arthur had to balance himself carefully as he leaned down to kiss Merlin, his knees on either side of Merlin’s hips.

“God, I’m going to have to get my car dry cleaned after this.” Arthur said as the car began to heat up with their hot breathes and the movement of their bodies.

Arthur had to scramble to find the lube and condoms in his glove box (stashed in there in case of emergencies like these). As he leaned over the front seat to get to the glove box, Merlin was relentless as he played with Arthur’s ass.

“Fuck” Arthur groaned as Merlin cupped his balls. “I’m trying to find lube, would you stop that?’

“You have the most beautiful ass.” Merlin said, and he didn’t seem to be joking even though his reverent tone was funny. “I want to use those toys on you so badly.”

Arthur groaned, his forehead pressing to the dashboard of his car. “If I don’t find the lube I am going to die. Stop it.”

Arthur eventually found the lube, even if Merlin hadn’t stopped messing around.

He rode Merlin, his hands pressed to the top of his car so that he wouldn’t hit his head as he bounced up and down, and Merlin’s feet pressed on the front seats for more leverage. When they came, they fell onto the back seat in a pile of heavy limbs and hot breaths. Merlin, who Arthur soon found out was very talkative, kept muttering sweet things into his ear as he pressed lazy kisses to Arthur’s lips.

They were curled up together when there was a tapping on the window, which had fogged up.

They heard Gwaine through the door, “Alright lovebirds. Come on out, we’re starting round two.”

Arthur was a bit disappointed, but then Merlin spoke up. “Fuck off Gwaine. I’m not done with him yet.”

Arthur distantly heard Gwaine laughing, but Arthur was mostly focused on Merlin who was looking back at him.

“That alright with you?” Merlin asked.

“I have a couple prototypes at my flat. Want to try them out?”

“Hell yeah.” Merlin grinned before he added. “As long as you let me stay naked on the drive over. I love your car.”

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh, “You’re ridiculous.”

“That’s a yes.” Merlin kissed him and then climbed into the front seat.

“ _Lord_.” Arthur took in a breath and then silently thanked Gwaine for his parties.

**Author's Note:**

> That wraps up Pornalot 2016! I'm glad that I decided to join this fest because I had a great time creating and reading all the entries! Head over to the Pornalot_2016 collection and give some love to the other participants!


End file.
